Random numbers can be used in a variety of different computing scenarios. One common usage scenario is cryptography, where a cryptographic key and cryptographic processes rely on generation of random numbers. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to generate random numbers and to verify the randomness of the generated numbers. This can lead to various undesirable results, such as weakening the strength of cryptographic systems.